The collection of fluid or tissue samples is often required in the diagnosis and treatment of subjects suffering from many diseases and medical conditions. Sample collection from the mouth, nose, throat, and other locations may be accomplished by brushing or scraping a body surface with a swab. For example, some diseases may be detected by analysis of swabs, or fluid obtained from swabs, such as throat swabs, nasal swabs, cheek swabs, or other swabs, such as, influenza and other respiratory disorders; tuberculosis; bacterial infections such as diphtheria, whooping cough, and those caused be caused by staphylococcus, streptococcus, pneumococcus, and other bacteria; viral infections, such as, e.g., adenovirus infections; some genetic diseases caused by or related to a subject's genetic characteristics; and other diseases and disorders. Diseases may also be detected by analysis of urine samples, and other clinical samples.
Analysis of the sample typically requires that the collected fluid or tissue be transferred from the swab to a vessel, slide, or analysis device. However, such transfer is often incomplete, and loss or degradation of the sample may occur before analysis. Accordingly, improved swabbing methods and swab collection devices are required.